The Kane Chronicles: The Single Street  Part 1
by ray ralins
Summary: my name is marsha caisorin and this boy, carter kane, tell me my name is sadie kane and my some bad guys did something to my memory.


**note**: I read Kane Chronicles 1 by Rick Riordan and I love the book very much; I admire Sadie Kane quite much though I'm quite jealous too because Anubis is amazing! In fact I like Carter Kane more than Sadie in some ways; it's like Carter 65% and the remaining is for Sadie but nanana~ so here's my first part of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

So there I was, standing and chanting names—as a true Madridista. Okay, it's a name for a fan of Real Madrid soccer club.

I had my own sit, proudly: my first soccer match sit. I live in England and yes, they have much soccer team enough but I was not interested. Real Madrid was my number one without any doubt. But let's stop talking about football, because this story is not about soccer. It would be too _nice_. To make it shorter, the match began. I shouted my support and stuffs. Then this guy came.

"May I sit next to you?" he asked.

My concentration wasn't there so I nodded, continuing my euphoria. It became even better when Kaka scored his first goal this season ever since his injury. I danced with an unknown person in my right side; only because I knew we were Madridista both—and we were celebrating that fantastic goal. Well, pretend yourself to be me. The atmosphere was perfect.

"Marsha Caisorin?"

Someone called me. I noticed it was that guy wanted to sit next to me few minutes ago. His skin was, like, honey colored or something, but definitely not black or white either. His hair was black and wavy, and just some inches taller than me. He wore a black formal zipped jacket and dry jeans and businessman shoes in his feet size. Alright, I know. He's cute.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know this photo?" he handed me his wallet and I saw a really, really weird thing.

"Why, of course! How can you get it?" I was confused, "That's me." I was started to think, maybe he was my secret admirer or somewhat like that, but his next word told me otherwise.

"My name is Carter Kane and I need to take out your soul."

I was blackout.

Maybe, I was in a car. Well, possibly a truck because this place felt like a truck's baggage.

I could feel this vehicle is moving. I just knew I was inside a vehicle which was very narrow. I opened my eyes instantly and got up. A bit of claustrophobia: it made me felt worse but then I saw this Carter boy sitting in front of me.

"What did you do to me? You're not a mafia, right? Take me back!" I panicked.

"I can't," he said with a sad face, "This is the kind of life you actually belong. You're my sister."

WHAT? Come on, he even looked nothing like me! _I didn't even know him!_ "You're insane." was my only answer to express my disbelief. It was just simply impossible.

"You are Sadie Kane, daughter of Julius Kane—my sister—once lived with our grandparents, the Fausts… and you shouldn't be here in Spain."

"But I don't know those names you mentioned!" I frustrated. "I lived in England before I moved here some weeks ago with my parents and they are not the Fausts. My grandparents are dead."

"Some bad guys did something to your memory, Sadie!" he yelled. "Trust me! I'm your brother! Do you know how hard it is to find you here?"

For some unbelievable seconds, I think I believed what he said.

"No," I said, "You must be wrong. I'm not Sadie Kane."

"YES YOU ARE!" he looked despair. "You are Sadie Kane, my only sister!"

"NO!" I insisted. Hey, how could he say I was her sister while I knew it for sure I was not? "Take me back to the Bernabeu Stadium, now you don't know how much did I pay for that VIP ticket?"

Carter Kane was back to his sad expression. "Think about this later, Sadie. I know it's hard for you… but please, at least try not to listen to your logic. Listen to your heart. Somewhere inside you, your heart knows the truth. The whole truth."

Then he stood up, I think he was going to the driver's sit.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, scared—thinking, I would be here alone. "How can I believe you? You said you want to take my soul out! Where are you taking me?"

Something in his eyes calmed me down. "We're going to somewhere to get you back, Sadie. You're here, but you're not actually here." he smiled. "Just believe me. I beg you; I won't hurt you. Don't be scared, okay?"

Just like that, he left me and I didn't feel anything scared anymore.

Maybe he was right. I knew… I could trust him.


End file.
